The 'other' 7th soul
by thewarkid03
Summary: What if there was another human with Frisk, what if they were there with them when they fell, what if...
1. Chapter 1: The Hole

Writer: Here's a fanfic of Undertale, although with additional add-ons, like Free DLC in a game, only, not as popular, I guess. Anyways, this adds an additional character.

Reader: Like all your stories?

Writer: Yeah….I like to add additional characters, I don't see it much here, so I thought I'd do it. Anyways, this adds a character, and my first one to NOT be very special, at least, not yet, maybe, I don't know, it depends.….. ANyways, hope you enjoy, if not, just leave the criticism in, it helps, unlike what some Fan-Fic writers think, but just keep it in a growth mindset, alright? Also, this will contain censored profanity, violence, descriptive injuries, descriptive serious injuries, depression (to an extent), and more. If you're light hearted or don't condone any of these, you can call this you're courtesy call to leave.

.

Derek jogged up the hill that contain the hole to the place he heard the bystanders we're talking about, he reached the hole no problem, with him being quite well on his endurance, through a 'few' run ins he had with the law. He looked down the hole, with what seemed to be an endless drop, he thought that he shouldn't stand so close to the hole, as he might fall in. As he turned around, he almost jumped when he saw someone behind them.

Derek: Jeez, don't sneak up on me like that.

The person behind them was actually a good bit younger than them, looking around the age of 11, 12 or 13. The kid had a stripped shirt on, and some shorts, the kid also had some sneakers on that we're blue, with a bowl cut hair. He was a little shocked to see someone so young up the mountain.

Derek: Hey what you doing up he-

He stopped mid sentence, looking back.

Derek: Oh, that, well, I guess it is interesting, huh, with it's stories?

Derek stepped aside and out of the way of the child, letting them see the hole. Derek looked back at the town, sighing at it, remembering he had to get back to his 'routine' soon. He looked back at the kid, who had gone dangerously close to the hole.

Derek: Hey, dude, little close...

He walked towards the kid to pull them back, but half-way, the ground underneath the kid had fallen on him, Derek eyes shot wide open, sprinting towards them to catch them, but the ground broke off bigger than he thought, and he was sent down along with them.

Derek: Oh FUUUUUUUUUUUU-

He hit the ground hard with his back, his breath being taken away from him. He closed his eyes after the impact, thinking repeatedly he had died, and he lives in a world of pain now. After several minutes the pain had gone away, and he realized he's still alive.

Derek: Oh….I'm alive. Yay…. Wait, the kid, they alive?

He spoke to himself, looking around, moving his head left and right with his eyes scanning the environment. He found the kid to his left, on top of a pile of golden flowers, and he realized he to had fallen on the pile, just in the less comfy spot. He struggled to get up, but eventually triumphed, walking towards the kid.

Derek: Hey, you awake? You alive? Anything? Come on, say something, I don't want to have to see you dead.

The kid gave a little rustle, then stood up, like nothing happened. Derek sighed.

Derek: Good, come on, let's uh, climb back….

Derek looked up, noticing there was no way back up, even if they did climb, halfway through they couldn't climb up anymore.

Derek: Never mind, let's just walk around, move on, see if we find something.

Derek signaled for the kid to follow him, as they move through a giant door. Derek ignored this, as he wasn't up for asking questions right now. After they passed the door, they found a flower with light shining on it.

Derek: Another golden flower, huh, guess they show up often down he-

?: HI! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!

Derek jumped back at the flower talking.

Derek: The fu- what?

Flowey: I'm Flowey, who are you?

Derek: I-I-I'm Derek, and this is… Who are you?

Kid: Frisk.

Derek: Flowey, this is Frisk the Human.

Flowey: Nice to met you, you must be so scared, here, I'll share some friendliness pellets.

Derek: Alright, share them with Frisk first, they have to be scared.

The pellets went towards Frisk, half way through Derek's heart felt like it sank dramatically, feeling a sudden feeling of bad. He immediately pulled Frisk out of the way of the pellets, Flowey got a confused look.

Flowey: Hey, there supposed to catch them, not moved out the way.

Derek: I know, just, I feel uncomfortable, look, I appreciate your help, but, you're a TALKING FLOWER! That's not often, actually it's right damn impossible. We'll just walk on.

Flowey the flower surrounded them with pellets, laughing.

Flowey: FIne, if you won't accept it, I'll force you to die!

The pellets were closing in on them, making it to we're there's no way out.

Derek: Dam, not even 5 minutes in.

Derek looked at Flowey, suddenly Flowey looked very confused and slightly scared, as a few pellets to Derek's right looked red, and suddenly they all disappeared.

Derek: What?

Flowey: WHAT!? What happened?

A fireball would appear to Flowey's left, then strike him, making him fly off.

?: What a horrible creature, hurting such innocent youths.

Derek chuckled at this.

?:What is it, child?

Derek: Nothing, it's nothing.

?:You alright?

Derek: Just met a talking flower that tried to kill us, than you shot a fireball….yeah, I'm great.

?: My name is Toriel, who are you?

Derek: I'm Derek.

Frisk: My names Frisk.

Toriel: What wonderful names, come, let us go.

End chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: The Ruins

Begin Chapter 2

Now, to time skip a little, I'll summarize what happened here. Since you probably want to see the BB and the Skelebros.

The group we're walking through the ruins, here and there we're puzzles, at some point they reached a Dummy that Toriel told them to talk to, Frisk talked to it, and was actually got good at it, although Derek wasn't much for talking, he than asked if he could punch the Dummy, Toriel said not to, the others moved on, but Derek said to the Dummy…

Derek: I don't talk much, sorry.

They moved on, passing a puzzle here and they're, and a few 'quizzes' from Toriel, which Frisk did, and Derek just followed. At some point Toriel left them, and told them to stay, she gave Frisk a phone, and walked off. Even though Toriel told them to stay, Frisk ventured forth, and Derek immediately followed. Frisk solved a few puzzles, and Derek even solved some to. Every once and awhile, they would encounter a monster, and Frisk would talk to them, while Derek protected Frisk from any attacks, getting hurt here and their. They finally reached Toriels house, and Frisk had begun to call her 'mom.' After going to sleep, Derek woke up in the middle of the night, sweating.

Derek: Jeez, the hell…

Derek was breathing heavily, noticing he had a really bad nightmare, he got out of his bed, which he liked to be in, since his last bad was a stained mattress. He still had his clothes on, boots and all, as he never did like using blankets anyway.

Derek: Dam, I really don't know what happened they're, god. I really feel bad, jeez.

Derek walked around a little, tried to get his grounds back. He noticed there was a slice of pie on the ground.

Derek: Oh, hey, I forgot about that, the pie Toriel made.

Derek took a bite of it, tasting a mixture of cinnamon and butterscotch, it really wasn't a great taste to him, but he couldn't complain, it was food. After eating it, he went outside of his room, not seeing Toriel outside, he went on to the fridge, opening it. He looked inside for some water, and lucky enough, they're we're a few in they're, he grabbed one and chugged the bottle down in under 40 seconds flat. He felt refreshed, so he threw away the bottle, and he went on back to his room, which he decided to sleep on the floor, since the bed was to sweaty, and he just grabbed the pillow and slept. After a good night's sleep Derek awoke rested and ready to take on the world. He walked out, and saw Frisk and Toriel to his right, he Yawned, but after that he saw that Toriel was a bit, stressed, and got up and went to the lower floors, completely passing Derek without saying hi. Derek became curious, and went down stairs after Toriel, with Frisk following. Derek and Frisk went the whole way, till they reached a door that Toriel was standing in front of.

Toriel: Go back, now…

Derek: What's going on?

Toriel: You're gonna go through this door, and you will DIE! It's happened to every one of them.

Derek: Huh. I guess I do want to go through. Look, Toriel..

Derek walked up to her, which she than fired a fireball at Derek, which he dodged.

Derek: What! Are you trying to kill me?

Toriel: Prove to me you're strong enough to pass, prove to me you'll survive.

Derek: Fine, if it has to be this way.

Derek pulled out his walkman, which he pressed play on it, playing a song he called 'Heartache.'

.

The battle had begun, with Derek and Frisk dodging fireballs left and right, trying their best to survive the onslaught. Derek would occasionally get ready to attack, but frisk would stop him every time, Derek becoming more and more fierce as the attacks came, dodging them easier and easier as they came. Frisk was having trouble, as she kept tiring at as the battle waged on, Derek had to take more than several fireballs to keep her safe, but they kept determined to win. At some point, after what seemed like ages, Toriel gave in.

Toriel: Pathetic, isn't it? I can't protect even such young youths, but you're so naive and peaceful, and I do guess it would get boring and lonely in the ruins. I can't wage this on any longer, I'll have to stop.

Toriel stopped the rampage of fireballs, with Derek scathed and burnt here and they're, which he fell to his knees.

Toriel: Oh no. Are you hurt? Let me heal you.

Toriel healed Derek's wounds, and fixed his clothes back up, putting them back to pristine condition.

Derek: Thanks Toriel. I know that this was required, to test if we we're good enough to survive out there.

Toriel: It's ok, just promise me that Frisk won't get hurt, and neither will you.

Derek: I, promise for Frisk, but uh, I'm sorta out of the, question, they're.

Derek would be rubbing the back of his head, looking towards Frisk behind him.

Toriel: Oh, well, I guess this is goodbye.

Toriel hugged Derek, who hugged back with one arm. Toriel than hugged Frisk.

Toriel: Go now, before I change my mind.

Derek nodded, then went on to push the door open, Frisk running out under his arms.

end chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: Snowdin forest

begin chapter 3

The place was quite snowy, with a trail in the snow. Frisk would be in the snow, making snow angels.

Derek: Come on Frisk, let's get going.

Frisk got up from making snow angels, which Derek then proceeded to wipe the snow off of Frisk, putting his hands in his vest pockets, then moved on. They walked through the woods, which gave both of them an ery feeling, like they we're being watched. They reached a bridge, when they heard footsteps behind them, they heard a voice behind him.

?: Hey, at least greet me humans.

Derek turned behind him, wondering who it was, and to his surprise, someone had put out a hand to shake, Derek proceeded to shake it, than a fart sound would be heard.

?: Ha, the old woopie cushion in the hand joke.

Derek chuckled at this. He looked at the skeleton, and realized he had a strange feel to him.

?:I'm Sans, the skeleton.

Derek: Derek, this is Frisk.

Frisk: Hi.

Sans: I see you guys just come from that door, and I am supposed to be watching for humans to catch, but, I'm too lazy to do that. But my brother is a real hunting fanatic, and I think he's just over they're.

The two humans looked off into the distance, and saw a taller skeleton, wearing some very weird but fitting clothing.

Derek: Huh, so he wants to capture us, I mean, will he hurt us?

Sans: Nah, probably just lock you up in the attic and wait for the royal guard to get you.

Derek: Alright then, I mean, it can't be THAT bad, anything else.

Sans: Yeah, he's also a real puzzle fanatic, so if you actually try to do the puzzles, than that would really help out my brother. Mind doing that for me?

Frisk: Ok.

Derek: Yeah, sure, why not.

Frisk sorta skipped along, and before Derek could go follow her, he was stopped by Sans.

Sans: Hey, Come to our house later, I got to talk to you about something.

Derek agreed with these, then walked off to Frisk.

Derek: Hey, Frisk.

Frisk: Yeah?

Derek: You go met Papyrus, I'll met up with you in a second.

Frisk: Ok.

Frisk skipped off to Papyrus, while derek went to the left, towards the water. Derek liked the sound of water, it soothed him, made his spirits rise when he heard it, and filled him with determination to see the next day with a biggest meal possible digested the night before. He got up after sitting on the edge, and walked to we're Frisk was going towards Papyrus, meeting only Frisk they're.

Derek: Hey Frisk.

Frisk: Hey Derek.

Derek: How did the meet go?

Frisk: GREAT! Papyrus got very happy to see me, and that he can finally capture a Human, and be part of the royal guard.

Derek: Great to hear that.

Derek puts his hands back in his vest pockets, walking on.

Derek: Come on, let's go.

They walk on, almost a minute after they find a stand, there was a sign next to the stand that red absolutely no moving. Neither Frisk nor Derek knew what this meant, so they continued their journey, only to be abruptly interrupted by a dog behind the stand counter.

Dog: I saw moving, was that moving , move again if you were moving.

Derek and Frisk stopped moving and there and looked to their left, they were completely caught off guard and the dog jumped out from the stand and prepared to fight. Derek almost immediately realized what he had to do, or I thought at least. Derek told frisk to stay back from the fight.

Derek: I got this, don't worry.

Between each attack that the dog made to search for movement, Derek moved closer to him, until eventually he petted the dog. The dog kind of freaked out when he was petted by something that wasn't moving to him, the dog ran back into the stand, both shocked and excited.

Derek: well that went better than expected.

Frisk: what do you mean by that ?

Derek: I didn't expect that to work, let's just go now, alright?

Frisk: ok.

Derek put his hand back into his vest pockets. Almost immediately they are met by sans at a frozen pond.

Sans: hey guys, I just wanted to warn you about Papyrus's Special Attack, it's an attack that's blue, if you see it don't move and you will be ok.

Sans then goes on about blue stop signs. Derek then says he gets it, stop at the blue attacks. He than moves on to go to what is the first puzzle to make it passed.

Papyrus: YOU WE'RE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!

Sans: I think that's called….sleeping.

Papyrus: EXCUSES! EXCUSES!

Papyrus and Sans looked towards the humans.

Papyrus: AH, THE HUMAN ARRIVES! AND IT HAS BROUGHT A FRIEND WITH IT. NEVERTHELESS, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL CAPTURE YOU BOTH!

They come across Papyrus and Sans, which we're standing in front of another puzzle.

Pap: SO, WHERE'S THE PUZZLE?

Sans: It's right they're, on the ground.

Derek pulled his hands out off his pockets and picked up the paper, which was a crossword.

Derek: I really don't feel like doing this puzzle. Hey Frisk, you up for it?

He handed the paper to Frisk, putting his hands back in his pockets when they grabbed it, who studied it hard and gave up just as easily as Derek did.

Derek: Yeah, I'm not up for that.

Pap: SANS! THAT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!

Sans: Should of used today's crossword.

Paps: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT! IN MY OPINION, JUNIOR JUMBLE IS EASILY THE HARDEST.

Sans: What? That easy-peasy word scramble? That's for baby bones.

Paps: UN. BELIEVABLE. HUMANS, SOLVE THIS DEBUT.

Derek whispers to Frisk.

Derek: Say junior jumble for Papyrus, alright?

Derek leaned away from Frisk, straightening himself with his hands in his pockets.

Derek and Frisk: Junior Jumble.

Paps: HA! HA! YES! HUMANS MUST BE VERY INTELLIGENT! IF THEY ALSO FIND JUNIOR JUMBLE SO DIFFICULT. NYEH! HEH! HEH HEH!

Papyrus ran off, with Sans watching him run off. Sans looked at Derek and Sans.

Sans: Thanks for saying junior jumble for my bro, he got stumped on it really bad.

Derek: No problem, to be honest I don't even know what junior jumble is, only crossword.

Sans: You have to be joking.

Derek: Nope, never had a junior jumble, only crosswords, and usually only at coffee shops, or my favorite donut place.

Sans: Well, at least you still sided with my brother, thanks for that.

Derek: No problem.

Derek put his hands in his vest pockets, and signaled for Frisk to go ahead.

Derek: Take the lead for once, aight?

Frisk: Ok.

End chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: Snowdin Town

begin chapter 4

As the two humans venture forth, they face off against monster after monster, slaying them with talking, and petting dogs to the ends of the earth, and teaching other dogs (somehow) that dogs can pet dogs, and solving puzzles, crossing bridges, and the occasional looking back to make sure they weren't followed. Until they finally reached snowdin.

Derek: Hey, looks like we made it.

Frisk: Yeah!

Derek had his hands in his pockets, sighing at the relief of reaching an actual town, as Frisk ran off into the inn, Derek looked around the place, looking for something to eat, till he finally sees a place called 'Grillby's' which he went inside the hotel after Frisk.

Frisk: Hi.

Derek: Hey.

Counter lady: Hey, this young one here wants to sleep the night here, it's 80 gold for one night.

Derek: Jeez, that's a good chunk right there!

Counter lady: It's the price, sorry.

Derek sighed, then gave Frisk permission to use her gold to sleep there.

Frisk: Yes!

Counter Lady: Alright…

She said it in a happy tune

Counter lady: Just 80 gold.

Frisk put 80 gold on the counter, and Derek gave a slight wave towards Frisk, who waved back.

Counter lady: Are you gonna sleep here?

Derek: Nah, going to Grillby's.

CL: Alright, have a nice day.

Derek: You to.

Derek walked outside again, hands back in his pockets. He walks into Grillby's, which they're the bartender is literally made of fire.

Derek: This place just keeps getting better and better.

Derek walked up to the counter, asking what Grillby had in his menu for food and drinks.

Grillby: Burgers, sandwiches, water, and some others.

Derek: Burger, meat cheese ketchup only, and just get me a glass, I'll fill it up with water.

Grillby: Alright.

Derek sat there for a bit, got his burger and glass, which he filled with water, then eat and drank them. As he was sitting there, leaning on the counter, someone sat next to him.

Sans: Hey.

Derek: Oh, hey Sans.

Sans: How's the thing going with papyrus?

Derek: Ok, by what I see it as.

Sans: Ok, that's good.

Derek looked around, noticing things looked…..frozen, stopped in time.

Derek: Sans?

Sans: Don't worry about it.

Derek calmed down a little, trusting in Sans to not hurt him.

Sans: Look, when you came down here with the other kid.

Derek: Frisk, you mean?

Sans: Frisk, that was it. When you two came down here, to the underground, I mean, you had a strange presence illuminating around you, like one that I know of.

Derek: I can tell, you we're similar to. Felt weird when we first met.

Sans: yeah, I can tell. I saw your expression, and I event felt a glimpse of you in the ruins.

Derek: Guess there's something special with me, huh?

Sans: Yeah, it's hard to describe, but it's like you're familiar, you know?

Derek: Not exactly, but I guess I get it.

Sans: Just, listen, at the other side of town, Papyrus is waiting for you to fight him. Try not to hurt him, alright?

Derek: Yeah, I got it. Pretty sure Frisk already has it.

Sans: Alright, thanks, We'll talk after the fight.

Derek: Alright, we'll talk later.

Time seemed to resume again.

Sans: Yeah, see ya.

Sans got up from where he sat, and walked off, than Frisk came in after him.

Frisk: Hey.

Derek: Hey, what you doing? Thought you we're gonna go to sleep in the inn.

Frisk: I did, for about 5 minutes, then I felt rested, so they gave me my money back.

Derek chuckled.

Frisk: What?

Derek: Nothing, come on, let's go...quote on quote...fight Papyrus.

Frisk: Yes!

Derek and Frisk walk out of Grillby's, and to the other side of town, where they meet Papyrus.

Pap: HUMANS! LET ME TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS. FEELINGS LIKE….THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER.

Derek smirked when he heard this, being a big fan of pasta dishes.

Pap: THE ADMIRATION FOR ANOTHER'S PUZZLE SOLVING SKILLS.

Frisk smiled at this, as they solved most of the puzzles.

Pap: THE DESIRE TO HAVE SOME REALLY COOL SMART PEOPLE THINK YOU'RE COOL. THIS FEELINGS…...THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU'RE FEELING RIGHT NOW! I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE HOW IT MUST FEEL TO BE THAT WAY.

Derek had his hat's shadow over his eyes now, looking down at that, for some reason.

Pap: AFTER ALL, I AM VERY GREAT. I DON'T EVER WONDER WHAT HAVING LOTS OF FRIENDS IS LIKE.

Derek sighed.

Pap: I PITY YOU...LONELY HUMANS. WORRY NOT! AS YOU TWO SHALL BE LONELY NO LONGER. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE YOUR…..NO. NO, THIS IS ALL WRONG. I CAN'T BE YOU'RE FRIEND!

Derek looked up, a little confused, so was Frisk, except on a larger scale.

Pap: YOU ARE A HUMAN! I MUST CAPTURE YOU! THEN, I CAN FULFILL MY LIFELONG DREAM! POWERFUL! POPULAR! PRESTIGIOUS! THAT'S PAPYRUS! THE NEWEST MEMBER….OF THE ROYAL GUARD!

Derek gives a smile, ready to fight papyrus. He gets his walkman out and played a song he called 'Bonetrousle.'

Pap: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HUMAN!

Derek: Oh, nothing, just amping up this battle.

End chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5: Papyrus

Begin chapter 5

Derek was looking straight at Papyrus, looking eager to see how powerful this skeleton can be, and see if it's gonna be a 'good fight.' Papyrus sent out his first attack, with Derek ready, but the attacks were to low for them to touch Derek or even Frisk.

Derek: Uhhh, was that supposed to happen.

Pap: YES!

Derek looked confused, and began to be disappointed. Papyrus looked slightly mad at this, which then he sent out his Fabled blue attack out of nowhere.

Derek: Don't move, Frisk.

The attacks passed right through them, none of them hurting either of them, though most of them we're focused on Derek.

Derek: Hah, looks like you're fabled 'blue attack' didn't wo-

Derek's heart felt cold suddenly, and he was stumbling now.

Pap: Hah, you're blue now.

Derek looked down, and there was a small blue glow coming from his heart, now the attacks that couldn't reach him before,he felt now that his entire body was connected to his soul, meaning that those low attacks could hit him. His soul now feels like it has weight as well.

Derek: Rgh, kid, you alright?

He looked towards frisk, who had the same glow on them. An attack came from Papyrus, the one that couldn't reach Derek or Frisk's soul, but as they loom closer, Derek felt like this was gonna hurt, sliding in front of Frisk to take the hit. Upon touching him, his entire body felt a jolt of pain throughout his body. He clenched his heart, kneeling on the ground. The next one loomed closer to them.

Frisk: Derek, what happened?

Derek: Got hurt by it, don't know what to do, you got a plan?

Frisk thought for a moment, then had an idea.

Frisk: Maybe we just jump them.

Derek: Guess we can try.

The next attack was just about to hit Derek, than Derek sprang up from his kneeling position.

Derek: Good, we may feel completely different in weight, but we can still jump as easy.

Frisk jumped the attack once it reached them.

Derek: Yeah, you got it. Alright, we can-

A random bone hit Derek in the face, knocking him off his feet. He clenched his face in pain. Papyrus looked sorry for this.

Derek: Aaahhahaaa. Damn, that hurt! Ahhahaa…

Frisk: You alright?

Derek sat up, still holding his forehead with his right hand.

Derek: Yeah, I'm ok. Just get ready for the next attack.

Derek stood up, straightening his hat.

Derek: Alright papyrus, I'm ready now.

The fight had really started now, both Frisk and Derek we're dodging attack after attack, only being hit about 3 times out of all of them.

Papyrus: ALRIGHT, HUMANS, IT'S TIME FOR MY SPECIAL ATTACK!

The humans looked prepared to face off against a magic control capable of nearly bending time and space. When Papyrus sent his attack, a dog whimper would be heard.

Derek: What?

Papyrus looked behind him, to see a dog chewing on a bone.

Pap: HEY, THAT'S MY SPECIAL ATTACK, GET OUT OF HERE DOG.

The dog got up and brought the bone with him.

Pap: HEY, GET BACK HERE!

Papyrus sighed heavily.

Pap: I'LL JUST HAVE TO DO A REALLY COOL NORMAL ATTACK.

Papyrus sent out another attack, with a load of random objects being thrown out, including the dog with the bone, than the words spelled out in bones 'COOL DUDE,' they both dodged it, until Frisk got caught on the L, then Frisk took multiple attacks, one after another.

Derek: Frisk! Frisk, you alright!

Frisk looked at Derek, breathing heavily, shivering.

Frisk: Yeah, I'm, I'm…

She fell, face flat on the ground. Derek eyes opened wide, Papyrus stopped all attacks, and begin to smile, while walking towards Frisk. Derek tried to check Frisk's pulse, by what he learned from TV in the coffee shop he went to, and he felt a small pulse.

Papyrus: HAHA, I HAVE KNOCKED OUT THE HUMAN!

Derek: What? You were meaning to knock us out?

Papyrus nodded his head.

Derek: Huh, forgot about that.

Pap: ABOUT WHAT?

Derek: Nothing.

A small dim light of red was lit out, only now of Derek noticing it.

Pap: WHAT WAS THAT?

Derek: I think it was their heart.

Pap: I'VE NEVER SEEN THAT BEFORE.

Derek: Huh, well, maybe you're attack has changed since the last time you used it.

Derek picked Frisk up, giving them to Papyrus.

Derek: Well, you captured Frisk, I guess.

Pap: WOWIE! YOU'RE REALLY SURE?

Derek: Yeah, don't worry, Frisk wasn't to upset about the idea anyways, I mean, you're awesome!

Pap: REALLY?

Derek: Mhm, I don't think they will be bothered about being captured by you. But, to be honest, they're not gonna be sent away, right?

Papyrus looked at Frisk in his arms, then shook his head no.

Pap: I MAY BECOME FAMOUS FOR CAPTURING AND SENDING YOU AWAY, BUT I'LL NEVER FIND SUCH FRIENDSHIP!

Derek: Alright, and we'll be you're friend for the price of not sending us away.

Pap: REALLY?! WOWIE! I'VE MADE A FRIEND, NO, TWO FRIENDS!

Derek laughed.

Derek: Yeah, you made some...friends…..you made…..friends.

Pap: WHAT'S THE MATTER, HUMAN?

Derek: oh, just, the word 'friend,' I haven't used that term in a long time, still gives me chills about it.

Pap: WHY, FRIENDS ARE SUCH NICE THINGS!

Derek: It's because I….I used to be friends with some other people, who…. weren't actually friends….

Derek hide his eyes with his hats shadow, putting his hands back in his pockets.

Derek: Don't worry about it, alright? We'll talk about it later...

Papyrus carried Frisk as they walked to his house, looking to his right he saw Derek looking down at the ground while they we're walking, he felt concerned, but felt now wasn't the time to consult a new friend on something bothering them. Papyrus opened the door, letting Derek in first. Derek raised his head, noticing Papyrus was letting him in.

Derek: Thanks.

Derek walked in, turning on the lights, covering his mouth with his fist while yawning.

Derek: So, this is your house, huh?

Pap: YES, THIS IS MY WONDERFUL HOME!

Derek: Neat.

Derek stretches his arms.

Derek: Man, you really tired me out they're, hey, you don't mind if I go to sleep, do you?

Pap: I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ALLOWS YOU TO SLEEP IN MY HOUSE.

Derek chuckled.

Derek: Thanks, Papyrus.

Derek jumped onto the couch, just now realizing his heart's still blue.

Derek: Hey, papyrus, mind turning this thing off?

Pap: OH, YES, ALMOST FORGOT.

Papyrus tapped Derek's chest, than the blue color would fade.

Derek: Thanks…

Derek closed his eyes, turning to look towards the inside of the couch.

Derek: Thanks, Papyrus.

Derek almost immediately went to sleep, as Papyrus was bringing Frisk upstairs, Sans came out, of his room, closing it behind him.

Sans: Hey, buddy.

Pap: HELLO BROTHER! I HAVE CAPTURED A HUMAN!

Sans: Nice job bro.

Pap: BUT, I HAVE PROMISED THE OTHER HUMAN THAT I SHALL NOT SEND THEM AWAY AS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAS BECOME THEIR FRIENDS.

Sans: That's cool, bro.

Paps: WHY ARE YOU OUT HERE? YOU RARELY COME OUT OF THAT ROOM.

Sans: I just came to get something to eat from the kitchen. Been hungry for awhile now.

Paps: PERHAPS I CAN MAKE YOU SPAGHETTI?

Sans: Nah, I'm fine, I just need a quick snack.

Sans gave a slight shrug, then walked off to the kitchen. Papyrus went into the 'attic', we're he placed Frisk inside the 'cage' in there, having them 'captured.'

Sans: Huh, he actually made friends with them.

Sans looked at Derek, asleep, on the couch, his eyes blackening.

Sans: You're real lucky pal.

His eyes turned back to normal, walking upstairs.

Sans: If things would have gone how I thought it would go, I would have to kill you by now, but you really surprised me kid.

End chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6: To Waterfall

Begin chapter 6

Frisk Jerked up from their 'slumber,' slightly scratched up and bruised. They could hear their own breathing, as it was quiet as a mouse we're they we're. They looked around, standing up in the process. They would hear footsteps coming from they're left, looming closer and closer.

Pap: HELLO HUMAN, ARE YOU AWAKE?

Frisk looked at Papyrus who was standing on the other side of a…..horribly…..built…..wall.

Pap: IT'S SEEMS YOU HAVE NOTICED THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAS CAPTURED YOU.

At this point Frisk relaxed and wasn't tense anymore.

Pap: BUT, EVEN THOUGH MY PLAN WAS TO SEND YOU AWAY, THE OTHER HUMAN HAS ASKED ME NOT TO, AND THAT WE SHOULD BE FRIENDS INSTEAD.

Derek walked into the room, yawning.

Derek: Hey kid, I'm here. Hey, Papyrus, you told me it was a attic?

He sounded like he had his bass voice but with an added tiered effect to it.

Papyrus: IT WAS TO MAKE SURE YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHERE IT WAS!

Derek shrugged.

Derek: Nice thinking. Anyways, you got knocked out during the battle, I got afraid when I saw you drop like a ragdoll they're.

Derek chuckled a little.

Derek: But, you're fine, and now we're friends…

He looked disturbed by the word.

Derek:….with Papyrus here, so, that's happened.

Derek shrugged off his uneasy feeling, and yawned.

Derek: Anyways, I just woke up, let's go into a place with a little more heat, at least.

Frisk walked through between the barrier, that, again, was horribly built.

Derek: How about Grillby's?

Pap: WHAT? GRILLBY'S? I WILL NOT TOLERATE GREASE!

Derek: Don't worry Papyrus, I've got an idea of what you can have, and it doesn't contain any grease.

Pap: REALLY!

Derek: Mhm, I was actually thinking it might be they're too, but I'm not sure.

Frisk: Well, it's better to try and fail than to never try.

Derek: Exactly, that's a great example, Frisk.

Even though Derek said it in a 'not-so-happy' voice, Frisk smiled happily. Derek put his hands in his pockets, swaying his arm in the way of the door.

Derek: Come on, I might get Sans as well.

The three of them walked out, with Sans outside the house.

Frisk: Hi Sans!

Sans: Hey, kid.

Frisk ran up to Sans, telling him all about the battle. Derek chuckled.

Pap: YOU SEEM TO LAUGH ALOT, HUMAN.

Derek: It's how I am, seeing they're actually being some nice in the world, just….

Derek sighed.

Derek: It's been awhile since I've seen something like that in a LONG time. Back on the surface, anyways.

Derek stared upwards, with a big sigh. He pulled down his hat, covering his eyes with the hat's shadows, and walked on to Grillby's. He looked like someone who's done some bad things and regretted, like someone who's...

.

.

.

.

killed.

.

Sans began to be disturbed by the human, noticing papyrus being disturbed as well. Sans has to keep a close eye on him, as he's in a very dangerous area to deal with, even more if Papyrus has taken notice.

Sans: Hey, kid.

Sans whispered to Frisk.

Frisk: Yeah?

Sans: You know you're friend, right?

Frisk: Mhm, I know Derek.

Sans: Have you ever noticed anything, weird, about the guy.

Frisk: No, not re-

Frisk thought for a moment.

Frisk: Actually, yes, I have… Whenever I couldn't find out what to do with a monster, how to 'spare' them, they usually get scared, and run off. On the last few I'v looked back, and I'v seen Derek being very, weird.

Sans sighed.

Sans: Be careful around him, kid, alright?

Frisk: Why?

Sans: Just, trust me on this one, ok?

Frisk nodded, without the usual smile they had.

Sans: Good.

Derek still had that 'look' he had when he walked into Grillby's, it wasn't until he was asked for an order from Grillby that he lost it.

Derek: You have Milkshakes and Chocolate Milkshakes?

Grillby: Yeah, we have milkshakes.

Derek: Get me a chocolate milkshake and Papyrus a vanilla Milkshake.

Grillby: Got it.

A few minutes later, Grillby came out with everyone's orders, first Sans and Frisk's, than Papyrus and Derek's.

Pap: WHAT IS THIS, HUMAN? DOES IT HAVE GREASE?

Derek: Just try it, I swear it's good, no grease either.

Papyrus began to drink in, who, after a moment of drinking, looked like he just hit a sweet tooth perfectly. Derek grinned, slightly.

Derek: Yeah, I remember the first chance I got to have a milkshake….glorious.

Derek began to drink his, looking almost lost in a dream, with Papyrus still hitting MANY sweet tooths. Frisk smiled happily.

Frisk: See, there's nothing to worry about.

Sans looked at Frisk, sighing.

Sans: ….Alright.

As Derek finished his milkshake, not anywhere near the time that Papyrus did, though.

Derek: See, I told you you'd like it, but next time, savor the flavor, alright?

Pap: OH. MY. GOD! THAT WAS AMAZING, HUMAN! I MUST KNOW HOW TO MAKE IT.

Derek: Chill, chill, I'll get you some more later, alright?

Some time passed, conversation passed after another. Papyrus and Frisk left Grillby's for a little bit, for some air, anyways.

Sans: Hey, Derek.

Derek: Yeah.

The two began to conversate between each other, talking on a few subjects, tell Sans brought up something…..interesting….

Sans: Hey, Kid.

Derek: What is it Sans?

Sans: There's…...something I want to talk to you about.

Derek: What is it.

Everything seemed to freeze again. Derek looked around, noticing the time freeze.

Sans: Do you know what LOVE is?

Derek: You're compassion for something?

Sans: No, that's love, I'm talking about LOVE.

He said LOVE a bit louder than love.

Derek: No, I don't know.

Sans: LOVE is a nickname for Level Of ViolencE….Right now, you're Lvl is 8 and a half.

Derek looked a little shocked, but understood Sans.

Sans: You've got the highest Lvl in the underground, except for a select few.

Derek: That's why you didn't want me to fight Papyrus, and to be careful?

Sans: Yeah, thought you might kill him, you probably would've, if it wasn't for Frisk.

Derek sighed.

Derek: I probably would've…

Derek looked a little, uncomfortable, about the talk.

Sans: LOVE only measures your Level Of ViolencE, that doesn't mean you're not a good person, if that makes any sense.

Derek: Yeah, I see what you mean.

Sans: So-

Derek looked at him with a face that said 'be quiet' on it.

.

A few moments passed, and Derek began to talk.

Derek: Sorry….. Hey, if you want, we can battle sometime, you know, blow som steam off. Since, well, you're probably not all cracked up to be. But, uh, since you're, well, YOU, you'd probably be too lazy to.

Time seemed to resume, than Derek got out of his seat.

Derek: Hey look, anytime you want to, just call me up, I've got Papyrus's phone number by the way, so I'll call soon.

Sans: Wait, how did you get my bro's phone number?

Derek: He put it on they're when I woke up….

Derek's hat shadowed his eyes, with his hands in his pockets and walking towards the door, looking to his right.

Derek: See ya. Hope we meet again…

Derek walked out of Grillby's, looking for Frisk, who was talking with Papyrus.

Derek: Hey, Frisk.

Frisk: Hey Derek!

Pap: HELLO HUMAN.

Derek: Hey, frisk, I think it's time to get going.

Frisk: Really?

Derek: Yeah, we got to move on, don't we? Come on, you can tell Papyrus bye.

Frisk: Bye Papyrus!

Pap: BYE, HUMANS!

Derek: Later, Papyrus. We'll visit soon.

End Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7: The 2nd 7th soul

Begin chapter 7

The two humans walked out of snowdin, past the place they originally fought Papyrus, and into waterfall. They walk for a moment tell they met some kid.

MK: You came to see her to? Awsome. She's the coolest, right?! I wanna be just like her when i grow up.

Derek: Someone you know, Frisk?

Frisk: This is monster kid, say hi!

Derek: Hey.

MK: Hello. Who are you?

Derek: I'm Derek. Who we're you talking about?

MK: What do you mean? I was talking of Undyne, of course!

Derek chuckled.

Derek: Yeah, been hearing a good bit about them. What you think about her, Frisk?

Frisk: She seems popular.

Derek: No sh-

Derek stopped himself mid way.

Derek: I mean no kiddin.

Frisk: So, we gonna move on.

Derek: Yea- wait, is that sans.

They would see Sans behind a stand.

Derek: The fu~~?

They walk up to Sans, greeting him.

Sans: Hey, guys.

Derek: What are you doing here?

Sans: What, havent seen a guy with two jobs before?

Derek: You don't seem like the jobby type.

Sans: Well, two jobs means twice as many legally-required breaks.

Derek smirked.

Sans: Hey Frisk, I'm going to Grillby's, you wanna come?

Derek: Well, we we're just at Grillby's, Frisk?

Frisk noded.

Sans: Alright, follow me, I know a shortcut.

Sans went out from behind his stand, and went off to the left with Frisk, looking like they just turned into thin air.

Derek: Woah.

MK: What was that?

Derek: That, my friend, was Sans….

MK: Whose Sans?

Derek: He's that one Skeleton that showed up in your town, remember? Along with his brother?

MK: Oh, I know who that is.

Derek: Yeah, he's also friends with Undyne, and his brother, from what I heard, is being trained by Undyne.

MK: Cool!

Derek: I know.

Derek would sit down in front of the stand.

Derek: Anyways I'll be going to sleep, kid.

MK: Alright…

Derek began to sleep, what seemed like minutes and he awoke again…

He was back in his town, on the surface.

Derek: What the?

He looked around, things seemed pretty nice, he was also in his favorite donut place, with an empty plate, assuming he just ate a few donuts. He got his head up from the table, he was asleep.

Derek: So, it was just a dream.

Derek sighed.

Derek: Back here, then.

He got up from the table, looking back, it was midday. He waved at the owner, waving at him back. He walked outside, heading towards where his 'home' is. He walked for a few minutes, and finally reached the place he slept at. The day seemed to be darker, almost night time. He ignored it, rummaging through what he had so he could count what to do to get enough money for the day. As he was doing this, a siren went off to his left, and more and more sirens we're audible. HE bolted it, he wasn't gonna be jailed this early in the day. He could hear the screams of the cops behind him, but they didn't seem after him, rather, someone else.

He looked back, slightly slowing down after he realised he wasn't their target. He looked around, and he noticed it was night time, it must of been dusk instead of dawn, but as he looked towards the cop cars, he saw a face, one smashed up against the hood of a cop car….

An old friend.

He stood there, motionless, unable to move, he realised that this was a dream, but, it seemed too real, his heart was pounding in his chest, trying to break free, his mind go faster and faster by the second. He did the first instinct he had and ran, he ran and ran, not looking back, than….

BANG

A .44 magnum revolver went off…..He wasn't gonna look back, he knew what was back they're for him to see, he wasn't going to see it again, he couldn't.

?: Come on, let's go. Come on, Derek, Let's go!

A disoriented voice would be heard, he'd see someone to the alley of his right, he bolted it, just wanting this nightmare to end, the door the figure was standing in became brighter and brighter, until it was nothing but white.

He jerked up, gasping for air. His clothes were slightly wet, with the ground underneath him drenched in sweat.

Frisk: Derek, come on.

Derek looked to his right, Frisk was standing they're, probably trying to wake him for a few minutes they're.

Derek: Hey…..Frisk.

Derek took a deep breath, slowing down his heart beat in the process.

Frisk: You ok?

Derek: Yeah, just…..Just a bad dream.

Frisk: What was it about, was it monsters?

Frisk gave a slight giggle.

Derek: Ha ha….

Derek sighed.

Derek: Just some old issues. Come on, let's just go.

End chapter 7

Writer: Sorry bout the long wait, I'm juggling two Ff right now, and sorry about the short chapter.

Good reader: Np.

Writer: Plus, Derek's back story is increased.

Bad reader: I DON'T LLIK TO W8.

Angry reader: Than DON'T read.

Writer: On geez. I gotta go, see ya.

Sounds of dunking happening in the background.


	8. Chapter 8: Undyne in waterfall

Begin chapter 8

Derek got up, dusting off any dirt he had on him, if any. He took a look at his clothes, after the nightmare he probably messed up the look on something. He looked at his red puffer vest, still red and puffy, his black t-shirt looked alright, his dark jeans looked alright, a little rustled, his hiking boots looked like they have been used before, he pulled off his hat, revealing a longer set of hair than what was shown under the hat, looking around it it looked almost pristine compared to what he thought it would be like, he put the hat back on, stuffing most of his hair besides the back into the hat, and check his gloves for holes, which, somehow, didn't have any.

Derek: Alright, I'm ready to go.

Derek put his hands into the vest pockets, sighing. The two continued their journey.

They come across a patch of grass, the light was illuminating on them, making their faces completely shadowed. For some reason, Derek liked this 'look' of the shadows on him, that, and he wasn't much of a light person anyways. They went into the grass, Derek letting Frisk in first, crossing through it, halfway through Frisk noticed something, and it wasn't tell than when Derek noticed the same thing… A figure on the cliff above, in full knight armor, with only one eye showing. Derek got an eerie feeling, but another feeling, one that he hadn't felt in awhile, but he never knew what to call it.

(Change perspective: Frisk)

Frisk was terrified. She looked completely shocked, and feared for her life, but heard a familiar voice.

Papyrus: H…..HI UNDYNE!

It was papyrus, he was talking to undyne about them and Derek, about he couldn't capture Derek, but caught Frisk. He was asked question after question, each one answered hesitantly. At some point papyrus left, and Frisk looked to their left, where Derek would be, but saw a dim red light instead. They almost panicked and screamed, revealing themselves, until Derek's glove reached through the grass, directly where the red light was coming from. Derek whispered to Frisk.

Derek: Come on, move.

Frisk hesitantly moved to the right, but as soon as they began to move, Undyne's clunky armor was heard, and next Frisk looked up, Undyne's spear was pointed straight at where Derek would be. The red light would of grown in light immensely, but not enough to blind Frisk.

(Change perspective: Derek)

Derek was staring down the armor that hide Undyne. It was like the two entered a staring contest, and the two we're trying to scare them out of it. At some point, Undyne dematerialized her 'energy' spear, and backed off, vanishing into the Dark.

(Change perspective: Frisk)

After some time. Frisk looked back at where the light was after Undyne left, but the light was dimming out fast, so fast that it went out from it's bright light to nothing in mere seconds. They would hear Derek's voice through the grass again.

Derek: Come on, she's gone.

(Change perspective: Derek)

Derek moved through the grass, pushing the humanoid object through the glass that was in the grass with them, once they got through, Derek looked down at…. Monster Kid.

MK: Wow, did you see how she stared at you? That… Was AWESOME! How did you get her attention? Come on, let's go watch her beat up some bad guys.

Monster Kid ran off, falling on his face, but got back up quite fast, and ran off. Derek looked off to his left, which Frisk was directly to his left, Frisk chuckled a little by MK's clumsiness. Derek put his hands back into his vest, and walked on, Frisk following shortly after. They continued their journey. Along the way the solved a few flower puzzles here and they're, and went into a swampy area, with a raft.

Derek: Well, looks like it could only carry one person….

Derek looked at Frisk, than at the raft. Derek than put both his hands under Frisk's arms and picked them up.

Frisk: HEY!

Derek put Frisk on their shoulders, than Frisk realized what he was doing, a piggy back ride.

Derek: Well, what if two people we're one?

He said this with a casual smile. As they climbed onto the raft, it began moving a fast speed, almost knocking Derek off. Once they reach the other side, they step off, and Derek puts Frisk down.

Frisk: That was...Fun!

Derek chuckled a little.

Derek: Their won't be many of those, so savor them. Come on, let's go.

Derek put his hands back into his vest, walking on. The same shadow from before when they first met, a bad feeling feel on the two humans. They walked on, until a spear, and energy spear impaled the ground, the vanished, Derek and Frisk looked to their left, and, to their fears, they're we're 3 more spears flying towards them, thankfully, they both dodged, and than bolted for the exit at the other side, dodging spear after spear, tell they came across a patch of grass. Derek sprinted towards the grass, and hide in it swiftly in, almost making no sound, but Frisk had a little trouble getting in, but didn't take longer than 2 seconds for them to get in. They waited in the grass, for the spears to stop flying by. The spears stopped. Derek was about to get up and look around, until they heard the clanky armor of undyne. She got closer and closer to Frisk, almost able to touch them, and reached down. Derek's heart dropped and skipped more than one beat. It wasn't until he saw MK be brought up by Undyne that he felt relived. Undyne slowly put the kid back down, and walked off. Derek walked out of the grass, waiting for the other two to come out, hands in his vest. MK came out first, Frisk shortly after. MK was jumping around, very giddy.

MK: Yo! Did you see that! Undyne TOUCHED ME! I'm never washing my face ever again! Man are you unlucky….

He said towards Frisk.

MK: If you were standing just a LITTLE bit more to the left….! Yo, don't worry! I'm sure we'll see her again.

Derek watched as MK ran off, Derek chuckled himself at his cluelessness of what is REALLY going on. Derek put his hands in his vest, they continued their journey. They almost immediately met up with Sans again, who was near a telescope.

Sans: Heya.

Frisk: Hey Sans!

Frisk sounded like they had really gotten used to Sans, and became good friends. Derek smiled inside, but kept a straight face.

Derek: Hey Sans.

Derek sighed.

Derek: I'm gonna walk around, alright, Frisk?

Frisk: Ok.

Derek walked off, hands in his pockets, while Frisk and Sans talk to each other. Derek walked around, looking at the weirdly bright liquid. He was wondering what it was, so he took his right hand, still with his glove on, and it felt a little...slimey. He wiped it off on the platform he was standing on. He looked back at Sans and Frisk, and Frisk was looking into the telescope, but also noticed a little cave, so he decided to go in, and, to his surprise, found an someone selling ice cream, or what he called, 'nice' cream. Thanks to the gold the monsters gave them when they 'fought' them along the way, he could buy a few things, so he bought a few nice creams and some water. He went back outside, and checked on Frisk.

Derek: Hey Frisk, how's it going?

Frisk stopped looking through the scope, and turned towards Derek.

Frisk: Great, although, the telescope i can only see p-

Derek bursted out laughing, first time he's legitimately laughed hard in a long time. Frisk was very confused, tell they felt they're right eye, the one they put in the telescope, was very liquidy.

Derek: Sans…..You are…...A GENIUS!

Derek laughed in between the words, Sans chuckling some. Derek began to get some self control, laughing slower and slower.

Derek: Woooo. Heh, that was funny. Classic prank right there. Alright.

Derek pulled out some water and gave it to Frisk.

Derek: I'll be right back, hold on.

He went back into the tunnel to the nice cream guy, asking for a wash cloth or something to wipe off pink paint off somebody. The nice cream guy said yes, and gave him a wash cloth he kept for melted nice creams. Derek came back and wiped off the paint that was on Frisk's eye.

Derek: Now that, was a good prank. Nice job Sans.

Frisk: Yeah, good job Sans!

Sans: Hey, thanks kid.

Derek: Alright, you ready to go Frisk?

Frisk: Mhm.

Derek: Alright…

Derek put his hands in his vest.

Derek: ...Let's go.

They continued their journey. They meet monster after monster, and a seahorse with 10 plexs, but still more monsters as well. They came across a long pathway with water on both sides, until tentacles came out from both sides of the water, but only one.

Derek: Um…..I think I've heard enough about japanese cartoons to know where this is going.

They continued on, walking down the path until a octopus looking thing popped up to their left.

Derek: What in the…!

?: Hey...noticed you were…..here. I'm Onionsan! Onionsan y'hear!

Derek nodded, the two continued to walk on.

Onion: You're visiting waterfall, Huh! It's great here, huh! You love it, huh!

Derek smiled.

Derek: It's been alright.

Onion: Yeah! Me too! It's my big favorite!

Onion: Even though, the waters getting so shallow here…. I, have to sit down all the time, but…. He-hey, that's alright, it beats moving to the city, and living in a crowded aquarium. Like all my friends did…. And the aquariums full anyway, so even if i wanted to, I… That's ok though, y'hear! Undynes gonna fix everything, y'hear! I'm gonna get out of here and into the ocean, y'hear!

The two would walk on, with onion following them. The two would reach the end of the room.

Onion: Hey…...there...That's the end of this room. I'll see you around! Have a good time! In waterfalllllllllllllllllllll!

Derek would wave at the sinking fish, and put his hand back into his vest after they disappeared from view and went on with his and Frisk's journey. Some time after, they find a statue being rained on, and Frisk would run off somewhere.

Derek: Hey, where you going?

Frisk: One sec!

Frisk ran off, leaving Derek with the statue.

Derek: So, you been cloudy, huh?

Derek began talking to the statue.

Derek: All gloomy and what not?

Derek sighed, leaning on the wall across from the statue.

Derek: That first one was a pun, by the way… You know, this is the first time I can talk about myself...To be honest, I'm not a knight in shining armor, or anything close. Guess I'm just, well, trying to redeem myself.

?: Isn't that funny…?

Derek: Huh?

The statue would begin to talk.

Statue: That you think you can just redeem yourself by saving a youth from friendly monsters?

The statue began to grow in size, looming over Derek.

Statue: Well, PAL, I got a surprise for you. IT'S NOT GONNA WORK!

The statue would be extremely taller than Derek, right above him in his face, but Derek showed no emotion.

Statue: I know what you did, you got your 'friends' die, each and every one of them, they all were KILLED because of you.

Derek: Yeah, so what, I made mistakes, got people f*cking killed, and more….

Derek stood from his leaning position, but still talked in a low voice.

but that doesn't change the goddamn fact that I want to be good, the fact that I am watching over this kid, to make sure they don't die. I may have LOVE, up to lvl 8, but I'm still good inside.

Derek put his hands back in his vest, and leaned against the wall.

Statue: Hm, so you aren't scared of me anymore.

Derek: Yeah, I'm scared, but not you, the size you are. How much you've grown into my mind. You're just a figment of my imagination right now, so I won't have to worry much.

Derek sighed again.

Derek: You're just my demon, raised from my PTSD.

Statue: Fine, but don't think I'm gonna stay away for long.

Derek looked around, the statue still lingering over him.

Derek: Where the hell did the kid go?

?: Hehehe.

Derek: Ugh, what now?

?: Oh, nothing, just you're pal, Flowey the Flower.

Derek: F*ck off Flowey.

Flowey: Oh, using swears now, are we? Such a big boy you've grown up into.

Derek: I'm 16, I cused when I was 7. What do you want.

Flowey: Oh, nothing, just heard that you're a KILLER!

Derek looked back up at the hallucinated statue.

Derek: You timed this, didn't you?

Statue: Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Bye bye for now.

The statue would shrink back to it's regular form and size.

Flowey: Who were you talking to?

Derek: Me….Don't ask.

Flowey: Hehe, I don't need to, I've already found you out. A human who let their friends die, and without even helping them, what a shame. But, that's what they get, for being nice.

Derek sighs.

Derek: Well, it least you're right.

Flowey: What?

Derek: I'm not gonna lie, you're right, it was their fault for trusting me. I just hope it's not the same for Frisk. Now, go be a flower and be underground, I'm not up for you're crap right now. I've got other problems to work out then to be messing around with a talking plant.

Flower gave Derek a scolding look.

Flower: Oh, so you think you're all that, huh? What an IDIOT!

Derek: Oh? You say I'm the idiot….

Derek looked down, his hat shadowing his face.

Derek: ….I would beg to differ.

Derek would do his creepy smile, which sent a chill towards Flowey. He knows a 'creepy' face when he sees one. Flowey still was trying to dis on Derek, tell he heard Frisk coming.

Flowey: Well, seems this little chat is done.

Derek: Good…

Flowey would go back underground, with Frisk coming in almost immediately after. Derek would raise his head, un-shadowing most of his face but his eyes.

Derek: Hey Frisk.

Frisk: Hey!

MK: YO!

Derek: What's Monster Kid doing here?

Frisk: Oh, he was right over they're, where I got these.

Frisk would show out an umbrella they we're hiding behind their back.

Derek: Oh, I see, gonna stop the rain from pouring on him? Want me to do it or…

Frisk was already moving towards the statue, unfolding the umbrella. Derek had a casual smile, seeing Frisk still happy through this. Once the umbrella was placed on the statue, a music box began to play, a very happy soft song. After one or two repeats Derek began humming the tune to it, he was actually getting the tune right, almost exact.

Frisk: Derek?

Frisk was surprised by how well Derek got the tune.

Derek: What?

Derek stopped his humming. Frisk had a smile, and skipped along. Derek sighed.

Derek: You're not going off without me again…

He said casually. Derek put his hands back into his vest, walking towards Frisk and where ever they we're going. Monster Kid followed Derek and Frisk, a little clumsy to.

They continued their journey.

End Chapter 8.

Writer: First curse word, more background, and the third creepy smile of the series, well, known of.

Reader: So, where are the monster fights.

Writer: Well, that's the thing, they're they're, just, I don't want to say EVERY minor fight. Just assume as the story progresses, the appropriate battles do take place at some point, and to assume that Derek has to scare off less and less monsters as it progresses. If you don't know what i'm talking about, go back to the 'snowdin chapters.' It's talked about slightly by Frisk.

Reader: Don't you usually put, I don't know, MORE OC's?

Derek: Sorry, pal, but the writer said I'm gonna be the only OC in this story. He just doesn't know how to implement more without metagaming or crushing the 'enemies' of the story without any problem, and to be honest, I don't think you want the entire cast to be half filled of OC's. At Least not overpowered ones. *coughs* DBZ fanfic *coughs*

Writer: Hey! I did try to lower them down with that energy depleting ball.

Derek(DBZ): He is right. But we still destroyed them.

Derek: See, even that didn't work.

The writer sighs.

Writer: Nevertheless, Derek from undertale is right, I didn't want to fill this story with a bunch of OP OC. Anyways, I'll see you guys on the next chapter. And a side note, thanks for the reviews guys, so far they haven't been negative, and surprisingly positive. Anyways….I say anyways a lot…..Alright, see ya.


	9. Chapter 9: Undyne's hot pursuit

Began chapter 9.

Derek, Frisk, and Monster Kid all walked a long walkway, the castle being seen, and, as usual, MK being hyped for it. The group reached a high wall, that Frisk and MK would have trouble getting up.

MK: Yo, you wanna see undyne right? Than get on my shoulders and get up here.

Derek: Actually, I could get Frisk up, but you're gonna have to find you're own way up Kid.

MK: That's ok! I always find a way around.

MK ran off in the other direction, being the klutz he is feel on his face, but got up and ran off.

Derek: Alright, I'll jump up, than get you up, alright?

Frisk: Ok.

Derek stepped back a few steps, than ran forward, once he was close to reaching the wall, he jumped up and caught the edge, climbing up. He immediately turned around, laid his body on the ground, then extended his arm over the edge. Frisk thought about what was happening for a minute, then realised what it was, she than jumped up, grabbing his arm, and pulled Frisk up with ease.

Frisk: Thank you.

Derek: No problem.

Derek put his hands into his vest.

Derek: Come on, let's move on.

They continued on, and soon the lights made shadows on them.

Derek: Frisk, keep on guard…

The two walked slowly on the bridge, which Derek had finally realised they had been now walking on. Derek looked below the bridge, and saw a small, faint, white light. Than, a bright blue puddle appeared below him, than more and more, he stepped off the puddle, than multiple showed up, and spears shot up from them.

Derek: Time to cheese it!

The two ran for it, spears striking rapidly up at them, getting faster and faster, tell they reached a dead end.

Derek: Dam, alright, we'll try to go back…

The both began jogging back, as the spears had stopped, but Frisk stopped, and Derek stopped with them.

Derek: What is it?

Frisk pointed forward, Derek looked up and saw Undyne walking to them. Derek got in front of Frisk, protecting them from Undyne.

Derek: Take one more step….

Undyne stood they're, looking at them. Time passed, then suddenly, spears struck the middle of the bridge.

Derek: No…

THe bridge split in half, sending Derek and Frisk falling into whatever was below.

…

*Frisks perspective*

?: It sounds like it came from over here… Oh, you've fallen down, haven't you...are you okay? Here...get up. ….. Chara, huh? That's a nice name. My name is…

Frisk's vision would become white, then they'd jerk up from there slumber. They looked over to Derek, who looked stressed, sitting up.

Derek: You up?

Frisk: Mhm.

Derek: good.

Derek got up, looking a bit...off...than before.

Derek: Let's go.

He put his hands into his vest, Frisk also noticed they had landed on another bed of flowers.

Frisk: Derek?

*Derek's perspective*

Derek: Yeah?

Frisk: What happened while I was asleep?

Derek sighed, putting his hands out of his vest.

Derek: A really bad nightmare.

Frisk: Of what?

Derek: Of some bad memories...

Derek put his hands into his pocket, sighing.

Derek: Come on, let's go.

Derek stepped off the platform they we're on, which they had stepped in shallow water, on covering the soles of his boots. Frisk stepped off as well, there sneakers soles getting wet as well. They continued their journey.

They passed heaps of garbage, and at some point Derek walked towards one, and pulled out a case.

Frisk: What is it?

Derek would wipe the case off of any dirt and garbage, and open it, revealing it good looking disc of Trigun, DBZ, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Bleach, and One Punch Man.

Derek: It's some anime shows I used to watch whenever I got on that anime site i used, forgot it's name, though. Trigun is one of my all-time favorites, but One Punch Man was a newcomer to anime, and so far, it's impressed me.

Derek closed the case, and pocketed it in his back pocket, having it peek out a small bit.

Derek: COme on, let's go.

At some point they met another dummy.

Derek: Huh… You know what, I'm gonna fight it.

Derek got his fists ready, ready to bring the beat down on this dummy, till Frisk tugged on Derek's vest.

Derek: What?

Frisk looked a little upset at this, than Derek sighed.

Derek: It's only a dummy.

Frisk looked at him with a 'are you kidding me?' face. Derek sighed again.

Derek: Fine, I won't fight the dummy, but only for you.

They walked on, but then they heard a noise behind them. They looked behind them, all of a sudden, the dummy had eyes of anger, and went into the water, the arose from the water in front of the exit.

Derek: For Fucks Sake!

Dummy: Hahaha…. Seems that you're held back by the kid.

Derek looked at him with his hat shadowing his eyes.

Dummy: I am a ghost that lives inside a dummy. My cousin used to live inside a dumym too. Until… YOU CAME ALONG! When you talked to them, they thought they we're in for a nice chat… But the things you SAID….!

Derek and Frisk looked confused.

Dummy: Horrible. Shocking! UNBELIEVABLE! It spooked them right out of they're dummy. HUMANS! I'll scare your SOUL right out of your body!

A smile grew on Derek's face….A ghost, you can't kill a ghost, he could hit this thing as many times as he wanted and be PERFECTLY fine, both him and the dummy.

The fight grew on, tactics would change, moves would differ, but evuantly… Acid rain feel on the dummy.

Dummy: Acid rain? Ah forget it, I'm outta here.

Derek looked confused, but Frisk knew exactly who it was. Than, napstablook came down from above.

Blook:...sorry, i interrupted you, didn't i? as soon as i came over, you're friend immediately left... oh no...you guys looked like you we're having fun… oh no… i just wanted to say hi… oh no…

Derek sighed.

Blook: well, i'm going to head home now… oh, feel free to "come with" if you want. but no pressure… i understand if you're busy… it's fine...no worries… just thought i'd offer…

Napstablook would float off towards the exit of the dump, with Derek and Frisk following. Napstablook was about to head up another trail, when he stopped and turned around.

Blook: hey...my house is up here...in case you want to see it...or in case… you don't…

Napstablook floated off up the trail.

Derek: You wanna go there?

Frisk: Mhm.

Derek: Alright, we'll go to their house.

They walked towards Blook's house, which was neighboring a very similar house with a pink coloring. Napstablooks house was a blue-ish color. Derek knocked on the door of Blook's house… No one answered, he knocked again… No one answered, he checked the door knob, it was unlocked. He opened the door, walking into a single roomed house, with a computer, some music disc cases, a TV, and household necessities. Napstablook looked back at the humans.

Blook: oh...you really came...sorry i… wasn't expecting that… it's not much, but make yourself at home.

Derek's stomach growled.

Derek: Huh, guess i haven't eaten much. You got anything to eat?

Blook: I have some food in the fridge… if you want some…

Derek: Sure.

Blook floated over to the fridge, opening it, and pulling out a ghost sandwich.

Blook: this is a ghost sandwich… do you want to try it…

Derek: Yeah, sure.

Derek would try to grab the sandwich, but his hand would phase through.

Blook: oh...nevermind…

Derek: Don't worry, it's fine.

Blook: whenever i eat a great meal i like to lay on the floor and feel like garbage...it's a family tradition… do you want… to join me?

Derek would be in the back eating a pocketed wrapped up food he had with him, finishing it quite quickly.

Frisk: Ok.

Blook: ok, follow my lead…

The two went into the middle of the room, and layed down.

Blook: here we go… you'll lay down as long as you don't move.

Derek looked at them, which they looked like they we're getting lost in space. He got a small grin, then sighed. He hadn't slept in awhile, so he sat down on one of the walls in the house, and almost immediately fell asleep.

End chapter 9

Writer: Man, did this feel like a long chapter. I really like how many views I'v gotten with this story, it's one of my most viewed.

Smart Reader: It's because you joined the 'hype train' that this game still has with it.

Writer: Guess so, lucky timing is the best I could use to explain it. Anyways, it's chapter 9, and Derek seems to be getting worse on his mental health as this journey goes on, hope he makes it through.


	10. Chapter 10: The Demon inside

Begin chapter 10

It's back on the surface, Derek's wandering an alleyway...alone.

Derek: Great, back here again. I know this one's a nightmare to.

Derek would be walking down the alley way, hands in his vest, tell a figure appeared at the end of it, completely shadowed.

Derek: Oh, it's you…

?:Yeah, that's right, you're demon…

Derek: What do you want, I'm sleeping right now, or are you the nightmare.

He said with a grin. Walking out of the shadows. He had on a black leather jacket with a white dress shirt underneath with a red tie. He is wearing a white and black belt and a pair of jeans similar to Derek's. He is wearing a pair of motorcycle boots that have a strap on it. He is also wearing a pair of professional sunglasses, hiding his back left eye and white right eye. Derek still remembers when he was just pieces of what seemed to be a glitched out person, now he's has a full body, and Derek remembers he always carried around a black pocket knife.

Demon: No, this isn't a nightmare at all, but a warning…

Derek: What is this 'warning?'

Demon: You've noticed I've been popping up more, correct?

Derek: Yeah, I've noticed, since you've been here on a few occasions more than usual, like the statue, and when we feel off the bridge...

Demon: You even said yourself that you're getting afraid of how much I can control your surroundings…?

Derek: Yeah, what's you're point?

Demon: Well, sooner or later, I'm gonna be taking control… and you know why, right?

Derek: Having friends…

Demon: Correct. See, you're still smart.

Derek sighed.

Derek: Look, once we get this kid out, we'll be outta their life, alright?

The Demon growled.

Demon: Fine...But remember, any more after that, and I'm letting loose.

Derek chuckled.

Derek: Can't you accept I have friends...?

The Demon looked at Derek with intense stare, who had a grin on his face.

Derek: ...Or are you too salty that I have other people than you?

The Demon growled again, his white teeth showing.

Demon: You know why I don't like it…

Derek: Yeah, yeah, I know… you live in my mind anyways.

Demon: By the way…

The Demon would began to glitch out with red bars, his right eye oozing black.

Demon: ...when did you get so cocky?

Derek: Oh, what? Haven't you noticed how I usually am? A dream can't kill… and a hallucination can only scare. Right now, the only power you got over me is my sanity.

Demon stopped glitching out, then growled.

Demon: Fine….

Derek: I feel like I'm about to wake up… Before I go, mind if I ask ya somethin?

Demon: What?

Derek: Why you gotta haunt me of all people?

Demon: It isn't my fault… it's yours… By the way, you may wanna check that eye out.

He pointed towards Derek's right eye, which began to glow red.

Demon: That's been going nuts lately.

Derek woke up from his dream, which he checked his right eye, he began to think why that's happening, then noticed Frisk had just gotten up. Derek yawned as he got up.

Derek: You guys know how long I was out?

Derek thought to himself how for the first time he hasn't slept and had a nightmare.

Frisk looked at Napstablook, who told him something.

Frisk: You we're out for… 1 hour.

Derek yawned again.

Derek: Alright, Frisk, wanna head out?

Frisk: Sure.

Derek: Alright, see ya Napstablook.

Blook: bye…

end chapter 10

Writer sighs.

Writer: Now you know what that red light was…

Obnoxious Reader: OMG, HE'S A & ^& #%$& #%^&

Writer: FFS, I knew someone was gonna say that.

Another Reader: I couldn't read that…

Writer: I bleeped it out, don't want stories spoiled to hard. Sorry for the short chapter, but dream sequences will be sorta 'in-between' chapters. They are mostly for backstory, so you can skip them, but it is helpful if you read them. Anyways, I got to be going, been doing alot of these during school time, the teacher is even standing over me to stop writing…

The writer laughs nervously.

Writer: Later, readers.


End file.
